1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise device. More particularly, it relates to a form of free weights which attach to the foot of a user for the exercise of at least one of the hamstring muscles, adductor/abductor muscles, quadriceps and gluteus maximus muscles of the user.
2. Prior Art
A variety of exercise devices have been proposed and are in use today for the exercise of virtually every muscle of the human body. With respect to exercise machines and devices which are used to strengthen and tone the hamstring muscles, adductor/abductor muscles, quadriceps and gluteus maximus muscles, there are currently limited options.
Perhaps the most effective existing device is the provision of weight belts which are secured around the ankle of the user by Velcro or other fastening means. There are several drawbacks with such ankle belts. First, the weights are positioned at a location up the leg toward the knee and away from the foot. This causes a diminution in the effectiveness of the weight and provides less resistance than weight positioned closer to the foot. Second, because of the shape of the weight belt and because it wraps around the ankle it is difficult to provide such a weight belt that allows the rapid adding or removal of weight elements to the device. Finally, the provision of heavy weights wrapped around one's ankle can be uncomfortable and annoying to the user.
Another known method of exercising hamstring muscles is accomplished with the use of standard free weight dumbbells. With this method the use lies flat on his or her stomach and a spotter places a dumbbell vertically positioned between users feet resting on soles. The user lift's his or her feet upwardly to a 90 degree position bending at the knees. This method has a number of significant drawbacks. First, the method requires the use of a spotter. Second, because the user is lying down, the resistance is greatest during the beginning of the motion with little resistance being offered as the lower leg approaches the upward 90 degree position. Finally, having dumbbell type weights held between feet can be unmanageable, hard to control and can expose user to injury should dumbbell slip from feet in uppermost position.
In addition to the above methods, there are a number of large, expensive exercise machines generally known as leg curl or leg extension machines which provide resistance training for these muscles groups. These machines are bulky, expensive and generally limit the range of possible motion to a single plane or a limited number of movement pathways.
There remains a need for a portable, inexpensive exercise device which addresses the limitations of the devices described above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and portable exercise device which is useful in the exercise of at least one of the hamstring muscles, adductor/abductor muscles, quadriceps and gluteus maximus muscles of the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a device which quickly and efficiently attaches to the foot of the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a device which does not limit the user's range of motion thereby allowing flexibility in use and movement through any desired pathway, be it simple or complex, in any one or more of three planes of motion (or dimensions of space x, y and z).
It is an object of the invention to provide such a device which allows for the rapid addition or removal of weight plates to provide greater or less resistance when desired by the user.
These an other objects of the invention will be apparent from the further description of the invention which follows.